criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Plagued by Death
Plagued by Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-sixth case of the game. It is the twenty-first case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in South Asia. Plot The Bureau went to Bangalore after the city asked for assistance from Angela and Lars with a sudden epidemic. Lars asked Jack and the player to retrieve a dead body found in the Shiva Temple. The body was that of science student and intern Sunil Dhudwar. The player deduced from a puncture mark on his hand that he was murdered, not infected with the virus. The investigation revealed that the virus was man-made and that Sunil was the first person to be infected, with the virus spreading from him. It also revealed that university teacher Dr Shweta Noorani created the virus with help from Sunil. Dr Noorani said that she made the super-virus by isolating the most dangerous parts of Dracoxia, an experimental drug made by the mysterious medical firm O.M. MediLab. She also said that the firm tried to bribe her to experiment and release the virus a year prior to the events of the case. Lars was infected mid-investigation and had to be sent to the infirmary. With the stakes even higher, sociology professor Ayush Patil was arrested as the killer. Ayush initially denied involvement but eventually admitted that he killed Sunil and hundreds of other people to solve overpopulation. Ayush also admitted that he did not bother to find a cure because his mission was complete. For the remorseless killing of hundreds of people, Judge Adaku issued Ayush a lifetime jail sentence. ]] Angela and the player found a broken vial in Jayamahal University. Upon further analysis, Angela said that the blood on the vial came from an immune person. Angela confronted Dr Noorani, suspecting that she was hiding the blood but she said that she only dropped it and that she wanted to test on the plant Gloriosa superba next. Angela and the player found the plant in the botanical gardens. Carmen went with the player to the Shiva Temple as Jack wanted to sit by Lars's side. They found Averly Worthington's laptop. Elliot analyzed it and found out that Averly had been donating money to Guru Om Padmasana. Averly said that she willingly donated as the guru helped her get "cleansed by the flashing light". They then interrogated the guru who insisted that he was only accepting voluntary donations. Angela synthesized the cure and used it to cure Lars. Angela and the player gave the cure to Warren Goodfellow so he could distribute the cure to the population. He also decided to cut the organization's ties with O.M. MediLab per Angela's advice. Elliot said that Angela had confiscated all samples of the virus so O.M. MediLab would not get their hands on the supervirus. He also said that he could not track down the medical firm. Lars said that he had taken an interest in Padmasana's book. Jack, not wanting the guru in Lars's life, suggested a trip to Bollywood instead to relax. Chief Ripley agreed with Jack about needing a vacation so the team went to Bollywood. Summary Victim *'Sunil Dhudwar' (found half-decomposed in a temple) Murder Weapon *'Man-made Virus' Killer *'Ayush Patil' Suspects AWorthingtonWorldEditionP.png|Averly Worthington APatilWorldEditionP.png|Ayush Patil GGajendragadkarWorldEditionP.png|Gourav Gajendragadkar SNooraniWorldEditionP.png|Shweta Noorani WGoodfellowWorldEditionPC136.png|Warren Goodfellow Quasi-suspect(s) WEC21OPadmasana.png|Om Padmasana Killer's Profile *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer drinks mango lassi. *The killer wears a university badge. *The killer wears a brooch. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes C136S1A.png|Shiva Temple C136S1B.png|Temple Courtyard C136S2A.png|Botanical Gardens C136S2B.png|Garden Fountain C136S3A.png|University Lobby C136S3B.png|Entrance Hall Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Shiva Temple. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Diary, Ganesh Statue; Victim identified: Sunil Dhudwar) *Examine Diary. (Result: Girl’s Photo; New Suspect: Averly Worthington) *Ask Averly Worthington why her belongings were at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Girl’s Photo identified) *Examine Ganesh Statue. (Result: Yellow Dust) *Examine Yellow Dust. (Result: Ashoka Tree; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Botanical Gardens) *Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Prerequisite: Ashoka Tree identified under microscope; Clues: Victim’s Phone, Torn Paper, Pile of Flowers) *Examine Victim’s Phone. (New Suspect: Ayush Patil) *Question Ayush Patil about his call to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Phone unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Concert Ticket; New Suspect: Gourav Gajendragadkar) *Ask Gourav Gajendragadkar if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Concert Ticket restored) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Stained Cloth) *Analyze Stained Cloth. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mango lassi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spicy food) *Murder Weapon registered: Man-made Virus. (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate University Lobby. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Cushion, University Computer) *Examine Cushion. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Warren Goodfellow) *Ask Warren Goodfellow what he’s doing at the university. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profile updated: Warren drinks mango lassi) *Investigate Temple Courtyard. (Prerequisite: Warren interrogated; Clues: Faded Essay, Pocket Watch) *Examine Faded Essay. (Result: Teacher’s Note) *Talk to Ayush Patil about his harsh comments on the victim’s essay. (Prerequisite: Teacher’s Note unraveled; Profile updated: Ayush eats spicy food) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Confront Gourav Gajendragadkar about being the victim’s father. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Profile updated: Gourav eats spicy food and drinks mango lassi) *Examine University Computer. (New Suspect: Shweta Noorani) *Ask Shweta Noorani about the victim. (Prerequisite: University Computer unlocked; Attribute: The killer wears a university badge; Profile updated: Shweta eats spicy food) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Entrance Hall. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Briefcase, Confiscated Items) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim’s Photo) *Confront Warren Goodfellow with the fact that he worked with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Photo restored; Profile updated: Warren eats spicy food) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (09:00:00) *Confront Shweta Noorani about the money she received to test the virus. (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Profiles updated: Shweta drinks mango lassi, Ayush drinks mango lassi) *Examine Confiscated Items. (Result: Faded Blueprint) *Examine Faded Blueprint. (Result: Handwritten Note) *Confront Averly Worthington about the lab blueprint. (Prerequisite: Handwritten Note unraveled; Profile updated: Averly eats spicy food and drinks mango lassi) *Investigate Garden Fountain. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Security Camera, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Broken Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a brooch) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Light (3/6) (No stars) A New Light (3/6) *Investigate University Lobby. (Available after unlocking A New Light; Clue: Broken Vial) *Examine Broken Vial. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Ask Shweta Noorani about the vial of blood immune to the virus. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Botanical Gardens. (Prerequisite: Shweta interrogated; Clue: Plant) *Examine Plant. (Result: Gloriosa superba) *Investigate Shiva Temple. (Available after unlocking A New Light; Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) *Ask Averly Worthington about her donations to the guru. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Confront Om Padmasana about receiving money from followers. (Prerequisite: Averly interrogated; Reward: Guru Robe) *Inform Warren Goodfellow about the virus cure. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South Asia